


Snow War

by Soul_in_Armour



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherly Love, During Canon, Found Family, Gen, Siblings, there's probably a couple of relationship tags i missed but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_in_Armour/pseuds/Soul_in_Armour
Summary: During their break, the Elric brothers start a snowball fight that results in an epic war born of pettiness and the immaturity of trained soldiers.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Maes Hughes, Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Alphonse Elric & Team Mustang, Edward Elric & Jean Havoc, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Team Mustang, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Team Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Snow War

Edward crouched in the snow. He shuffled closer to the wall, Alphonse doing the same. Soon they were side by side, staring at the bricks that towered above them.

“Alright, Al, here we go,” Edward murmured, scooping up a massive ball of snow from the ground with his automail hand.

He sprinted away from Alphonse, only to return as his brother knelt down. Edward leapt. Sailing through the air, he landed square on Alphonse’s shoulders with a resounding  _ clank. _

Swiftly, Alphonse rose to his feet. With the new momentum, Edward jumped off his shoulders and over the wall.

As he reached the peak of the jump, he threw the snowball towards a man milling in the yard below.

With the precision of a sniper’s bullet, it smashed right into the face of Jean Havoc.

Taken by surprise, he toppled upon impact and landed in a pile of snow. Flakes billowed from where he had fallen.

“Havoc!” Roy shouted as his subordinate went down. He ran over from where he had been talking to the rest of the team.

Edward was bent over laughing not far away, having landed and watched Roy’s and Jean’s reactions intently. Alphonse hurried from out behind the wall. 

“Good throw, brother!” he called, running to Edward’s side. 

“So you two were working together?” Roy said. He scooped a handful of snow from the pile Jean was still lying in, dazed. “I really expected better of you, Alphonse. As for Fullmetal, I’m not surprised.”

“Come off it, Colonel!” Edward retorted with a grin. “We get the first official break in forever, and you’re using it to what? Do more work? You have no problem slacking off during hours!”

“And you’re here to wage war on my soldiers?” Roy replied. He threw the snowball at the Elric brothers.

The brothers dodged, and armed themselves with more snowballs. Alphonse chucked one in the colonel’s direction. It sailed right past his head. 

“Is that the best you can do? Perhaps Lieutenant Hawkeye can help you with your aim!” Roy put his hands in his pockets with a small smirk.

“I wasn’t aiming for you, Mr. Mustang!”

The colonel turned just in time to see Riza rush in front of Vato, shielding him from Alphonse’s attack with her clipboard. Kain yelped in surprise as he narrowly avoided a snowball flung by Edward. It landed by Heymans’ feet. 

Bending over and gathering the snow in his hand, Heymans prepared to return the attack. He was stopped short by a bigger snowball that landed square on his nose. “Cold, cold!” he hissed, overbalancing and falling in the snow with a  _ thump _ .

Edward howled with laughter. “You’re all hopeless! Aren’t you guys trained soldiers?”

“Brother, look out!” Alphonse cried suddenly. He threw himself in front of his older brother, taking a snowball to the chest that would’ve struck Edward right between the eyes. 

They both turned to see who had been responsible. Riza was standing with her hand extended, her clipboard lying out of the way, clumps of snow still falling from her fingers.

“I didn’t expect you to help, lieutenant!” Roy called, scooping a snowball and throwing it towards Alphonse. 

The younger brother blocked it with his arm, and countered with another attack. Roy sidestepped it, continuing to dodge as Edward and Alphonse hurled more and more snowballs. He made his way to where Jean had come to his senses and was clambering out of the pile, his uniform covered in snow. 

“You should go back inside, Havoc,” Roy told him firmly. “Get yourself warm and cleaned up.”

“And give up the fight? No way in Hell! I still need to get my revenge on the boss!” Jean replied, making a snowball so big it barely fit in his hand from the snow pile.

“Edward and Alphonse are going on the offense again, sir!” Kain called as he helped Heymans to his feet. 

“They had the advantage of surprise last time, let’s not let down our guard,” Riza said. “Falman and Fuery, help me prepare more snowballs!”

“Yes, Lieutenant!” Vato and Fuery replied. The men and Riza set to work creating piles of snowballs across the yard, easily accessible to the rest of the team. Meanwhile, Jean, Heymans, and Roy began defending against the onslaught from the Elric brothers. 

The brothers dodged and attacked, hurling snowball after snowball. Now able to access their own snowball arsenal, Roy’s team picked up the pace. 

Jean and Heymans pelted Alphonse with snowballs while stationed by a pile that was being continuously restocked by Kain. Riza joined in, almost striking Alphonse off balance with her deadly aim. 

“Don’t mess with my brother!” Edward exclaimed, hurling a snowball towards Riza. She rolled out of the way, and returned the attack with one of her own. He leapt out of the way. 

“Hey Al, where’s the Colonel–” Edward was cut short as a snowball struck him in the back of the head. With all the grace of a startled chicken, he yelped and fell face first in the snow. 

Alphonse ran to his brother, shielding him from further attacks. 

Roy stepped into view, a grin on his face. “You stand out like a sore thumb in that gaudy coat. Safe to say, I think my team has won this time. I won’t–” Before he could finish, a massive snowball sailed above everyone’s heads and right towards him.

“Get down!” Riza called, but it was too late. Roy had already taken the hit to his cheek and had fallen to his knees.

Edward scrambled to his feet. “Who threw that!?” he demanded. 

At the entrance of the yard, accompanied by Alex Louis Armstrong, stood Maes Hughes. “Reinforcements have arrived!” he called cheerfully. 

“Hughes!?” Roy shouted while still trying to get snow off his face. “Aren’t you meant to be at work!?”

“That’s not important. What is important is that we’re gonna win this battle!”

“How could you choose Fullmetal’s side over mine?” he replied. “I thought you’d help me out!”

“I’m not even based here, I’m not obligated to defend you.”

“Hughes!” Roy insisted, finally wiping the last of the snow off himself and rising to his feet.

“You’re the best, Lieutenant Colonel!” Edward said.

“Come now, let’s not argue! We are here to help the Elrics!” Alex declared. “This is a sport for fun’s sake, is it not?” With a flourish, he tore off his jacket with his usual dramatic flair. Roy groaned. 

The newcomers made their way to Edward and Alphonse. They ducked and sidestepped their way through Roy’s team’s onslaught. Riza and Jean got in a few hits.

Roy returned to his team. The two groups faced each other as they armed themselves with snowballs. There was a moment of quiet as everyone prepared to attack.

The air was filled with shouting and boots thumping against snow. Alex hurled a snowball at Kain, who dodged it and threw one back. It smashed against his bare chest, but he barely reacted. 

“How are you not cold? You’re  _ shirtless! _ ” Kain pointed out.

Maes ducked under a snowball thrown by Heymans and chucked one at Kain. Unable to dodge in time, it knocked his glasses clean off his face. 

“Oh crap, I’m sorry!” Maes called. “Can you see alright?”

“It’s fine!” Kain called back, turning to find his glasses in the snow. Vato hurried over to help, shielding his face as Edward relentlessly pelted him with snowballs. 

Alphonse faced off with Riza, the pair throwing snowballs back and forth as they maneuvered through everyone else’s conflicts. Alphonse was able to take the brunt of most of her attacks, but Riza dodged and threw much faster. Too focused on blocking her snowballs, he collided with Edward, who had moved on from harassing Vato and was chasing Jean. 

Edward stumbled while Alphonse apologised profusely.

“Don’t worry, Al!” he told his younger brother. While they were distracted, Jean saw his chance. 

“Behind you, Ed!” Maes shouted, a moment too late. Edward turned just to get a faceful of snow as Jean flung a giant snowball. Losing his balance, he tumbled and fell into the same pile of snow Jean had fallen into.

Unlike Jean, Edward was only fazed for a moment. Going from angry to furious, a crackle of blue electricity exploded from his hands and the pile was transmuted to the rough shape of hands holding a ball of snow so big that it cast a shadow over him.

Roy, who had been trying to land a solid hit on Maes for betraying him, rushed over. With a snap of his fingers, fire burst forth. At the same time, Edward used his transmuted creation to throw the ball of snow towards them. 

They collided. The fire burnt through the snow almost immediately, melting it. The newly created waterfall extinguished the fire, and fell upon Roy and Jean. With a splash, they were both knocked down and drenched. 

“Now you’re useless, Colonel!” Edward said with a laugh. 

Riza sighed heavily. “Good grief, you two. Come on sir, we should admit defeat and go back inside. I think time got away on us and the break is already over.”

Maes helped Roy up, while Riza helped up Jean. “Do you guys have to bring alchemy into everything?” Maes grumbled. 

“Would you rather Havoc had been buried by Fullmetal’s stupidity?” Roy replied. Edward began to object, but Alphonse cut him off.

“Let’s go back inside, brother. You must be cold,” he said. 

“I’m fine!” Edward snapped. He went to go to Roy, but Alphonse grabbed him by the hood. 

“Al and Riza have the right idea,” Maes told them firmly. “We can get you both towels and make sure you get all dried up. Will everyone else be fine?”

Alex, Vato, Kain, and Heymans all confirmed his question in their own way. 

“Great! C’mon you two, I have some new photos of Elicia you’d love to see!”

“I’ll come in a sec, Lieutenant Colonel,” Jean said. Maes nodded, waved to the Elric brothers, slung his arm around Roy’s shoulders, and lead him out of the yard.

Turning to Edward, Jean stuck out his hand to shake. “I’ll admit you won,” he said. “But we’ll get even some other time!” 

Edward shook his hand with a grin. “I wouldn’t bet on it! I’ll see you ‘round!”

“Whatever you say, Boss.” Jean chuckled and ruffled his hair. He responded with an indignant “hey!” but nothing more.

Followed by the rest of Roy’s team and Alex, Jean left. They all waved and smiled at Edward and Alphonse as they departed.

“We should go with them,” Alphonse suggested.

“Yeah, you’re right… I am getting a  _ bit  _ cold,” Edward admitted. “Do you think Lieutenant Hawkeye will make that nice tea?”

“I’m sure she will!” 

“Good, let’s go then! And we can see if the Lieutenant Colonel has any new leads on the stone!”

The brothers left the yard together, newly envigorated and ready to see their friends once more.


End file.
